Forklifts are common industrial vehicle used to transport goods in factories, warehouses and so on. In general, most forklifts in the market are not fitted with any measurement system for weighing goods that they carry. Such design of forklift poses great inconveniences to operators because they would then have to make extra time consuming trips to floor scales for weighing the goods.
Without any weighing system being mounted on the vehicle, forklift operators would have to look for a space within factory premises to install a floor scale. Such arrangement would put further pressure on the already congested space problem within a factory. For weighing goods, operators would have to spend a lot of time and efforts maneuvering their forklift machines in factory environment first by lifting up the goods, then sending them to the floor scale, unloading them thereon for taking measurement and finally collecting them for the eventual designation. Apparently, such procedure is very time consuming and would certainly contribute towards higher operation costs.
There are however, forklifts and other transport trucks in the market that are fitted with load cells for weighing goods that they carry. However, such vehicles are not exactly popular due to their clumsy designs and other shortcomings especially in providing accurate readings on the weight of loads carried. Due to their sophisticated designs, such vehicles are expensive to manufacture and priced beyond the reach of most users.
In addition, many conventional forklifts that are fitted with weighing system do encounter design weaknesses, for example the weighing units thereto are usually being installed in positions whereby they can be easily damaged due to the rough ways goods are being handled during transportation. If the weighing units like load cells etc. are too exposed, they can really be subject to regular bangs and knocks. Such unwarranted impacts on load cells would soon render them unsuitable for use because accuracy would be lost. As a result, most forklift operators would still prefer to use floor scale for weighing their goods.
JP 2009 012942 discloses a fork support base arranged in front of a fork lift side base plate lifted/lowered by the lifting device of the fork lift. A load cell support base is provided in the fork lift side base plate, and a load cell pressing section is provided in the support base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,035 discloses a weighting scale, with a base portion and a load-supporting portion movable under weighing loads with respect to the base portion and a lever system fulcrumed on one of said portions.
JP 63 180700 discloses a weighing device and a fork lift.
EP 0438660 discloses a force measuring device, in which a force introducing device is provided to which the projecting load can be fastened. The force introducing device is movably connected to a force absorbing device via at least one rotary measuring bearing.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a weighing scale for forklift and the like that has simple minimal parts and can be constructed fairly inexpensively. To suit ordinary operators, such weighing scale can be easily installed onto conventional forklifts and the like without having to do any modification to the existing vehicle.
The weighing scale according to the present invention is capable for weighing loads in forklift at the same they are lifted. No separate floor scale would ever be required to perform the weight measurement job. The invention should help forklift operators to save invaluable time and efforts and contribute towards lowering operation costs in transportation of goods.
It is yet another important object of the present invention to provide a weighing scale for forklift and the like that is not only low in production cost but also durable for use even in rugged warehouse conditions. The proposed weighing scale is made up of strong robust components which require fairly minimal maintenance.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a weighing scale for forklift and the like that can always be dependable for accurate weight measurement, even in uneven terrain within factory premises. Due to its intrinsic design, the proposed weighing scale includes provisions that the incorporated load cell is always shielded off and well protected against any possible impacts despite the rough ways goods are being handled during transportation. If the working condition of load cells is assured, forklift operators can expect accurate readings at all time.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying disclosure of preferred embodiments of the invention.